percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reinforce to Enforce
The Charmed Demigods: Mixed Heritages Chapter 6: Reinforce to Enforce Eve Halliwell Duck. Dive. Swerve. Leap. These were all the actions being taken by Paul, Poppy and Eve to avoid the acid and flames from the seven-headed Hydra. Hercules, weaponless, ran off towards the Throne Room. The three of them kept the beast distracted, hoping Hercules had gone for help. Eve, whilst dodging jets of flames, tried to think through what she was thought in History Class. And had an idea "Poppy, try and freeze the thing" Eve said and Poppy ran out, flicked her hands towards the Snake-like monster. The Hydra froze momentarily, but a beast that size would be able to adjust through Molecular Immobilization abilities. Eve conjured a Thermal Ball and flung it at the enraged serpent. The explosion knocked a scale off it's hide. Paul orbed over to Eve and Poppy, behind a small wall. "The thing has no mental capacity. I can't get inside it's head. Move. NOW" she said. Eve had the power to be able to predict certain situation before they happened. They ran out and ducked behind a statue of Ares. The God of War. This gave Eve an idea. "We need disguises to fool the beast" Eve said and filled them in on the plan. They came up with a spell that would surely fool the Hydra. "The Power of Three we now decree, We need aliases as now to be, To be powerful in this beast's eyes, Greek Gods are our disguise" They said the spell one after another with a certain god in mind, one they knew. Eve disguised herself as Hera, Queen of the Olympians, Mother of Gods. Paul picked the disguise of Apollo, the Sun Courier and lastly, Poppy camoflauged herself as Demeter, the Goddess of Agriculture, mother of grain. They emerged from behind the statue and glared deeply at the beast. "Now, foul Hydra, bow your heads to the Olympians, or see yourself dead" Paul/Apollo said loudly, the Hydra whimpered at the sight of the three gods and bowed his heads. Hercules barged out the golden doors of the Throne Room of the Gods, Artemis, Athena and Poseidon following his footsteps. Hercules saw the charade of the three witches and informed the Gods who walked down to the whimpering serpent. Artemis stroked one of it's heads and opened a wormhole under the beast. "There, Safely back in the forest. My Hunters will be pleased with new targets" She said and made her weapons vanish in a glowing smoke. Athena and Poseidon walked over to the three who glamoured out of their disguises "Clever of you to think of fooling the Hydra" Athena admitted with a stern expression, her aura began to leave a smell of smoke in Eve's nostrils. "Now, if you don't mind. Who are you?" Poseidon asked abruptly. Poppy's face was worried, Eve spoke for the three of them. "I am Eve, this is Paul and that is Poppy. We are witches... well apparently we are half-god, half-witch." Eve said humorously, but the God's expression was still stern. "Demi-witches? Children of Hecate?" Artemis asked distastefully. "No. I am the son of either Eurus, Boreas or Zephyrus. Eve is the daughter of Horme and Poppy, well Poppy is a bit stuck as to who her mother is" Paul said to Artemis. "What do you mean, "a bit stuck"?" Poseidon inquired, it was hard to take a guy seriously when he has eel's swimming in his beard. "We know she is from the Underworld and somehow connected to Thanatos" Eve replied to Poseidon. The three gods looked at each other. "Do you have specific abilities, child?" Athena asked Poppy. "I can control Molecules to make them combust or freeze. I can Orb. I can Astral Project and I can sometimes control both fire and water" she said and Artemis took a step back. "It... can't be..." Artemis said in shock. "You never said who you are?" Eve asked the three entities. "Poseidon, Artemis and I am Athena. Now, march yourselfs into the Throne Room. We need to speak with you in front of the King and Queen" Athena said and Hercules ushered them up the, what seemed like endless steps to the marbled Throne Room. The Throne Room was the biggest structure the three had ever seen. The room had no corners, as it was cloaked with clouds. In the room were a couple of beings. Athena, Artemis and Poseidon took their seats. Beside Poseidon were two other beings. A man, with a face like thunder who wore a short-skirted toga and kept his legs apart like a normal guy... everything was on show. The woman looked magestic. Her dress shimmered like eyes... like peacock feathers, her hair was topped with a golden tiara. Beside Athena was the most beautiful woman Eve had ever seen. She looked like a movie star and a model rolled into one being. And lastly, nearer to the young witches was a muscular man wearing sunglasses. Her had a tattoo on his right bicep saying "We won the battle and but we also won the War". They all looked outragously intimidating. The "all for show" god beside Poseidon spoke with voice like booming thunder, apparently Zeus "We have come to understand that you are a new breed of half-blood. Am I correct?" he said. Eve replied "Sir, we are apparently Half-God, Half Witch" she said and the god stroked his beard, electricity bounced around the beard. "I say. You my dear are beautiful. Are you sure you are a witch?" the stunning woman said, obviously Aphrodite. She walked over and pinched Eve's cheeks "Could do with some hair treatment. Not to worry. I'll sort you out" she said and winked. "Not now, Aphrodite. Back to point. You are probably the most valuable thing to our society. You will be sought after by many creatures and demons alike. I suggest you all seek out your parents and find a way to stay protected. This, I say is a quest" The woman in the peacock mirage dress said, she was clearly Hera. Zeus nodded "We'll make this interesting. I want you to retrieve an item" he said with a smirk and continued "I want you to go and find the first flame to exist for mankind" he said and Athena nodded. "You have 3 weeks to do so and report to your parents. Best of Luck" she said and flicked her hand. They were back home. In San Francisco. Outside the Halliwell Manor. They had a quest to do. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Witch Category:Gods